Shayde Uchiha
Shayde Uchiha (うちはシェード , Uchiha Shayde) is a Shinobi from Konohagakure, one of the survivors of the old Uchiha Clan. Background My name is Shayde and I guess this is my story, not that it's much of a story. I was born into the Uchiha Clan, in the Village Hidden in the Leaves and my life was pretty good, I attended the academy and was an average student, not through lack of knowledge or understanding, I just didn't want to stick out. Nothing seemed like it could ever change, at least until... That night. I will never be able to forget it for as long as I live. I was, hm... About 11 years old or so at the time. I had just came back from the Academy to find no one home. At first I thought my parents were out, but that's when I heard the shriek, followed by a loud thud next door. I ran into the neighbors house, the smell of blood hung heavy in the air, and lying on the ground were my neighbors, I forgot their names a long time ago, but I remember the scene like I was still there. The table was flipped on it's side, ornaments scattered about the floor, blood staining the carpets, it was terrifying. I ran out into the street to try and find someone who could help, but then I saw... "Him"... He was right in front of me. Everyone knew him as Itachi Uchiha, son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, who Graduated the Academy at the age of 7, became a Chūnin at 10 and a member of the ANBU Black Ops when he was still a young man. But to me he was nothing less than the devil himself. He looked at me, with eyes of red and I froze. I honestly thought it was the end for me. But I found my resolve to flee, not at the fear, smell or sight of death, but at the sound of running. I never knew who it was, but the sound of that persons footsteps gave me all the courage I needed to run and make my own footsteps. It didn't matter to me if they were another survivor, running away from the massacre or a passerby, noticing the slaughter and running to help. What did matter is that I found my feet. As I ran for the Naka river, I continuously looked behind me, expecting to see that man give chase, but he wasn't there. Perhaps something else grabbed his attention. To me it didn't matter, it looked like I would survive the events of that night. I didn't know how far or how fast I ran, but it didn't matter, so long as it was faster and further than anyone who would try and follow me I was content with that. Well, that and living. After what felt like a lifetime of running I stopped and hid in a barn. When I woke up I was confronted with 3 sharp points, pointed straight at me. The old man who was wielding the farming tool as a weapon thought I must have been a vagabond. Now that I think about it, I must have been quite the sight, my feet and clothes caked in mud and all. The man demanded to know why I was on his property, and made several accusations, that I was here to steal his animals, his vegetables, his valuables and several other material goods. I grabbed the farming instrument and disarmed the man as if it were nothing, tossing it into the wall of the barn and assuring the man I meant no harm. Moments later I was gone, nothing more than "the start of a bad day" for the farmer. With nowhere to go I simply traveled, never staying in the same place more than a few days at a time. Sometimes I would use old Uchiha hideouts and safe houses, forgotten by many and ravaged by time, but I never revealed my real identity to anyone for fear that I'd be captured or something. In this respect I started wearing an eye patch, to cover my rather obvious eye, but that was silly so instead I just wore sunglasses whenever I went out in public. As for when I wasn't trying my best to conceal my identity, I found that simply enjoying the little things, like a slight summer breeze or a sunset helped me appreciate the fact I was alive. Although... I have never had a peaceful nights sleep since that night. The nightmares I have are... Simply haunting. Life in hiding wasn't perfect, but it was life... And that's all that mattered.. Personality In contrast to the regular "brooding" Uchiha, Shayde is a calm and respectful individual at the best of times, showing basic manners and courtesy to anyone, no matter who they are. Around strangers he can be cautious, borderline cagey as he has never claimed to be a good judge of character. But when he is around his friends Shayde opens up, he enjoys having a laugh and generally having fun, even appearing like a general dunce. When he is angry, a rare feat in of itself, he is nothing less than a reckless force to be reckoned with. Otherwise Shayde is a calm and collected individual. Thanks to his natural abilities as a member of the Uchiha clan, he is a very smart Shinobi, able to analyze and break down almost any technique he witnesses with his own eyes. Using his high intelligence and analytical skills in tandem he is usually able to come up with a viable strategy for a wide array of situations. But he does have a major flaw. He tends to regularly forget even the most basic things, ranging from tools to weapons and even Jutsu, causing people to believe that he is stupid, which isn't the case. He also has the nasty habit of underestimating himself in battle, even though he has shown plenty of natural talent in training. He fears putting what he's learned into practice in case he fails. But most of all he fears the very lifestyle he's chosen. Ninja are trained to be killers, yet Shayde has no desire to kill anyone, he simply wishes to protect those close to him. Appearance Shayde is a tall, attractive young man from the Uchiha Clan. Standing at almost 7ft he easily stands out amongst his peers. Since he started his training he has developed a more muscular physique, especially from the physical training he endured for Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. His most prominent features are the most common among his clan, black hair and eyes. However, Shayde was born with Heterochromia and as a result his right eye's color has been inverted from the norm. This only changes the physical appearance of his eyes and doesn't affect his vision in any way. Shayde's outfit consists of a blood red shirt that hangs down past his waist, a black hooded short sleeved zip up jacket with white "faux fur" lining the hood, the cuffs and the bottom of the jacket. He also wears a pair of dark blue pants that are neatly tucked into a pair of black combat boots. On his pants are two Ninja Tool pouches, one on his right thigh and the other on his back left side. He has a pair of black leather gloves that are usually kept in his back pouch, and wears them when he's serious. Finally his headband is loosely tied around his waist, acting like a belt.